


『承包全宇宙/승석』怀孕二三事

by carelinelowei



Category: X1 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelinelowei/pseuds/carelinelowei
Summary: 合法爱人的后续前篇可见合集前篇曹承衍和金宇硕结婚后的一个月，金宇硕怀孕了。





	『承包全宇宙/승석』怀孕二三事

“呀，曹承衍，放开！”

金宇硕瞪着眼睛大喊了一句，腿还抵在自家Alpha稍稍有点发福的肚子上，看起来又急又气。

“宇硕我洗澡了，也戴套了啊，怎么了？”曹承衍一头雾水，从人身上退下来，摸了摸鼻尖有点慌乱。

“你压着我的肚子了，不能再用这个体位了。”金宇硕心有余悸地摸了摸肚子，狠狠剜了曹承衍一眼，“我都六个月了，你个混蛋还敢直接冲上来，孩子不想要了吗！”

自从他们结婚只过了七个月，曹承衍的不要孩子言论在快乐的发情期完全标记中丧失了效力，大概一发中就是说他这种人，金宇硕在不断的孕吐中才察觉到自己怀孕了。

曹承衍得知自己当了爸爸吓了一跳，他才二十四岁，还想多陪陪自己的爱人过性福生活，但偏偏天公不作美，杀出来个小宝宝。

算了算了，还不是他自己造的。

金宇硕看着他五味杂陈甚至都快扭曲了的脸，笑出了声，“没事啦，孕期也不会影响的，就是可能刚出生会麻烦一些吧。”

金宇硕查出怀孕时已经两个月了，吃了些安胎的补品，没有了发情期的他乐的清闲，除了较轻的孕吐外没有什么坏的症状。

曹承衍就总点点他还未隆起的肚子，有点得意地说“幸好你这小家伙安稳，不欺负你爸，不愧是我的儿子。”

曹承衍刚开始还担心mikute会不会挠伤金宇硕，但看在它一个月除了打断两人的性事而外没有做过任何坏事还是饶了小家伙。

两人一起带了mikute去宠物医院，咨询了相关事宜，打了几趟针，曹承衍在之后变成了勤快的洗澡工，每周都给它洗澡，但mikute的几度越狱让洗澡也变成了个苦差事。

说起来也怪，金宇硕给mikute洗澡时，它就乖乖待着，享受服务的同时好好守护它爸爸肚子里的弟弟。反观曹承衍当洗澡工时，非得要给它剪完指甲再洗，免得挂彩。

曹承衍嫉妒得很，但没法说，还只能自己揽下来这活。

算了算了，都为了我宝贝和孩子。

怀孕三个月时，金宇硕平常就安心在家看着咖啡店，而曹承衍除了在楼下录音室做歌就是到处跑去买些孕时的必需品或者婴儿的东西。虽然买回来的东西被金宇硕说了几句。明明还不知道孩子是男是女，倒是成包成包买了一堆衣服，他还真的屡教不改，幻想着有个龙凤胎。

曹承衍的行为一度让金宇硕有些忧虑，他不知道能不能生出一对圆满的龙凤胎，或许会让他的爱人失望，他几次梦里梦见他没有生出龙凤胎时曹承衍因失望而暗淡下来的眼神，哭了很多次。

曹承衍从爱人带着泪的梦呓中得知了他给的负担感，十分自愧，清晨做了好吃的早餐前去负荆请罪。他很有诚意的半跪在自己爱人面前，举着手发誓。

“咳咳，曹承衍在此发誓不管有几个孩子，又是什么性别，都会一如既往地爱他的宇硕宝贝，并且真心地爱他们的孩子。”

金宇硕突然就笑出声来，拍了他一下，曹承衍也跟着扬起笑脸来，为自己解决了隔阂而高兴，也为自己不恰当的行为自省。

四个月的时候金宇硕的父母亲说要来住几天，曹承衍手脚麻利地收拾好了客房。哦对了，这客房还是他结婚后不久才发现的，之前被金宇硕晾成了杂物间。他们改造了一下，把杂物都放在了咖啡馆一楼的小隔间里，和mikute的猫粮一起。

看着丈人丈母娘来了，曹承衍更勤快了，白天还带着他们在X市周边兜了兜风，吃了顿饭。

金宇硕的母亲晚上起夜，听着厨房里的响动过去，看见自己儿子从背后抱着曹承衍喊饿，曹承衍就一边安抚他，一边手往锅里下了清淡些的面条，准备做碗汤面。

金母知道孕吐刚结束时会更有食欲，她怀金宇硕时晚上就常常饿醒，那时她的丈夫也会起来做她喜欢吃的。

金母放心了不少，少住了两天，给金宇硕做了他爱吃的鸡爪还有母亲味道加持的炒年糕和米肠，叮嘱了几句孕期性行为的注意事项，就跟金父高高兴兴地回去了，走之前对曹承衍毫不吝啬地称赞。

金家父母前脚刚走，怀孕五个月头上曹家父母又赶来了。听曹承衍说亲家们刚来过还后悔了好一阵子为什么不早些来，来看金宇硕带了不少自己做的小菜，还和曹父就近买了张硬些的床垫来换上。

曹母指教着儿子不懂多上网查查怀孕怎么样才比较好，盯着说了不少要体恤自己的爱人的话，又对金宇硕嘘寒问暖，问了不少情绪如何食量如何的话，让金宇硕一度心里暖乎乎的。

那些小菜什么的吃了不少，不仅金宇硕和孩子吃的圆了一圈，连带着曹承衍也腹肌失踪，吃胖了些，看起来就是和乐融融的一家子。

金宇硕对曹承衍也真的很温柔，有时候曹承衍的易感期到了，他就抱抱曹承衍，摸摸他的头软声细语地哄着他高兴，温柔地帮助他渡过一切不好的事情，然后进行一场性事。

曹承衍是个不太会倾诉的人，他只有易感期时脆弱，直到那时才会抱着自己的爱人说最近遇到的难处，心里遇到的问题。金宇硕就侧着身子躺在他身边，慢慢梳理着他的头发，也梳理着他的郁闷与痛苦。

直到易感期过去，金宇硕又能收获一个有活力的乐观的爱人，他会再温柔地抱抱曹承衍，告诉他会永远爱他，永远帮助他支持他，作为一个好的爱人。

曹承衍也会说爱他，告诉他曹承衍会保护好金宇硕和他们的孩子。

爱情从一场奇妙的政策起源而后发展。

“那我们换一下保护你的肚子？”曹承衍讪讪地发话，还捂着精光的下身害羞起来。

“我在上面试试吧。”金宇硕轻轻撑起身子来跨坐在曹承衍身上，试探着抓起柱身向内进。

金宇硕主动的时候过于稀少，曹承衍躺着看着身上的人慢慢耸动，感觉到他的柱身一寸寸挤开雌穴直到填满顶住了子宫颈口。他趁此刻的余裕欣赏起身上的人来。

他的身体比起刚结婚时已经胖了一圈，但略微的丰满依旧充满魅力，匀称的手臂和微耸的肩膀上渗出的细密汗珠看起来十分性感，身前隆起的肚子更给他镀上了一层温柔的光辉。他的乳房也好像已经稍稍涨起了一些，乳晕更加红润。

美丽这个词并不只局限于干瘦的身材。

那张脸也一如之前般漂亮，洗过澡后半干的发丝贴着几缕在额头上，那双小鹿眼睛更让人觉得他还是个未成年的小孩子，如果排除那张令人带有色情幻想的水润的小嘴的话。

说真的，曹承衍现在很想欺身上去亲吻他。

他很快就没有余力去欣赏了，身上的人动作渐渐快了起来，却只是浅浅地顶弄，只吃下二分之一柱身弄得他十分难受，手又不知道放去哪儿。

金宇硕不到两分钟就累了，动作慢下来，嘴里轻轻喘着气。就算他是年轻的有体力的，怀着个小家伙进行性事也累得够呛。曹承衍敏锐地发觉他的爱人疲倦了，忍受着的痛苦也能解放，扶了扶他轻声道，“换换吧，你太累了，我保证保护好孩子。”

“嗯。”金宇硕点点头，跪趴在了床上，撑着手臂保护肚子，曹承衍一手捞着他的腰，一手扶在他的臀部上，慢慢探身挺进去，没入了大半。所幸Omega的阴道是较长的，他们好像连性器的适配度也高达92%般，雌穴刚好吃下他的肉棒。

他食髓知味，加快速度抽插起来，龟头上冠状的凸起勾蹭着金宇硕层叠的阴道壁。他早就知道爱人的敏感点在哪儿，用肉棒碾过去惹得金宇硕一声喘息。

“啊…承衍…慢点…”

但情事里的Alpha并不吃这套，他分得清他的爱人什么时候是调情的话什么时候是不舒服的，他开始撞击得更快，腹部与臀部相撞发出清脆的响声。这次他早就把mikute关在了客房，现在他好像听到了mikute烦躁的叫声。

他突然很想要吻他的爱人，他俯身下去，原本扶在他臀部上的手转而撑着床垫，小心翼翼地吻向他的爱人。

金宇硕动情地转过身来与他接吻，他们唇齿交合时是最默契的时刻，他一向觉得爱人间的一个吻能撼动彼此之间的宇宙连接在一起，像是建立了个什么温暖的精神链接。

Alpha的舌尖撬开Omega的贝齿，纠缠住那一条滑嫩的小舌后轻轻吸吮，侧边接吻的位置对颈椎来说有些不舒服，他与他的爱人交换了一个短暂的深吻后回了身。

空气中弥漫着的黑朗姆酒裹挟着小苍兰的幽香，溢满了整个房间，他轻吻Omega的腺体，更深的撵入爱人的内壁，刺激着敏感点，使得金宇硕的身子越发软下来。

他的手臂突然间脱力，摔了下去，曹承衍吃紧，手臂连忙发力护住了他轻轻抱在怀里。

“宇硕啊，你没事吧！！”

“没事…好像有点脱力了，手一软就……可能体力不太行了。”

金宇硕还有点喘息，说出的话带着甜腻的娇嗔，“那你抱着我做完好不好…我好想要你。”

曹承衍身下还火热地硬挺着，他还想问金宇硕的身体行不行，却被堵住了嘴。

他的爱人吻上了他，眼睛里还盛着氤氲的水汽，脸色潮红，他闭上眼睛感受他的爱人的安慰。他着实被吓了一跳，心都差点要跳出胸口来，他的Omega精准地捕捉到他的不安与焦虑，轻轻吻上他安慰。

他放轻松下来，托着Omega的腰重新插动，金宇硕显然更为放松，嘴边的喘息越发大声起来，尽力地告诉着他的爱人他感到很舒服，没有关系，安抚着他爱人绷紧的神经。

“宇硕啊，我爱你。”

伴随着动情的告白，金宇硕内壁一紧，夹得曹承衍一下经受不住地缴枪。他慢慢撤出来，摘下避孕套打了个结扔进垃圾桶，抱着金宇硕去淋浴。

他摸了摸金宇硕的肚子，悄声道歉，“宝宝对不起，daddy以后会小心的，不要生气，也不要欺负你爸爸，你要健健康康地长大，好不好？”

“好啦，”金宇硕指尖穿过曹承衍的头发轻抚，“吹干头发睡觉吧，我和宝宝都累了。”

曹承衍常喜欢后背抱着金宇硕，为他唱歌哄着他睡觉，然后看着他安稳熟睡的睡颜，亲吻耳后的小痣，然后睡去。

幸运的是，每个温柔的夜里他们都拥有彼此。


End file.
